Purple dragon of Zero
by Astol
Summary: Louise wanted a powerful and strong dragon as a familiar , What if she summoned a Dark Master in search for redemption?AU undecided pairing I'll wait for suggestions .
1. prologue

Astol: Hello guys so this is my first story and I hope you will enjoy it!

I do not own Spyro the dragon or Familiar of Zero

**Purple Dragon of Zero**

Prologue: A new beginning

It has been a very longue time since Malefor's defeat at the hand of Spyro and Cynder. How long? Malefor could not say. all he could remember was being locked away deep in the crystal core by the Ancients. All he could do was thinking, thinking about how and why he has been defeated. Finally he understood why, he was wrong about the destiny of the purple dragon; otherwise he would have won and destroyed the world. He start to feel something he thought he would never have to feel, regret. He suddenly wanted a second chance, a chance to make things right this time. But it was impossible, it would never happen after all he is imprisoned and this forever….

"**My Servant who lives somewhere in the Universe"**

'What is that' he thought hearing a strong and commending voice

"**I call you, I summon thee! Oh my sacred, strong and beautiful familiar!"**

Suddenly a portal started to form around the purple dragon

_At Tristain academy of magic_

Everyone was outside for the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ceremony. Now it was Louise turn to summon her familiar and everyone was taking their distance expecting her spell to explode once again.

"**Answer my plea and appear!" **chanted Louise finishing her incantation. And as expected it did explode.

"Ha! I knew it would end up like this after all you are Louise the Zero!" barked out Kirche "Louise the Zero! Louise the Zero! Louise the Zero! Louise the Zero!" chanted the other student. But when the smoke was out of the way the chants and laughter stopped. Everyone could see a big purple dragon that had three curved horn and glowing yellow eyes. The shear presence of the dragon in front of them was really impressive, even the professor Colbert could feel raw power emanating from the being summoned by Louise.

Louise let out a sigh of relief and had to repress the urge of jumping up and down like five years old. She did it, she succeed!

End of the prologue

Astol: well that's all for now thanks for reading, I'll wait for the reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

Astol: Hello guys I've seen your reviews, so I would like to thank Lord Sigfry for the constructive criticism. I would like to add something about Malefor he's not going to be evil; in the next chapters I will explain why, but do not worry he will not bow down to anyone, and especially not to those arrogant nobles; I will also try to make it longer the prologue was just a first try.

Purple Dragon of Zero

Chapter 1: zero success rate

Malefor was confused; he looked around only to see that he was surrounded by apes-like creatures. One seemed on the verge bouncing happily while the looked like they were going to piss in their pants. All of them had strange animals; except one of them: a girl with blue hair the only one who that not seems to be afraid, and was simply reading her book. Just behind her was a blue dragon. Malefor closes his eyes checking its aura to know what type of dragon it was. He was surprised; in front of him was a female who should be nothing more then an hatchling, and yet she was as big as an adult. 'She must be of different race of dragon' he thought.

While Malefor was wondering about the strange dragon Louise was near and starts chanting in a language unknown to him before kissing him on the side of his snout "what are you do-Aaaah!" he tried to ask before he felt a sharp pain in his left foreleg.

When looking at it he saw what appeared to be runes " What is the meaning of this!? What have you done?!" he demanded obviously angered that a lesser being dare mark him. He was no longer corrupted, but he still has his pride as a purple dragon.

"What he can speak! But I don't understand him." Said Louise who quickly pointed her wand at Malefor; hoping to cast a translation spell.

"No! Stop!" screamed Kirche knowing it would explode angering even more the dragon. But it was too late "BOOM!" the spell exploded in Malefor's face

"That's it you picked a fight with the wrong dragon you wretched weakling!" shouted Malefor ready to burn her.

"No this not what I wanted to do! I just wanted to cast a translation spell!" replied the scared to death pinkette not wanting to be turned into ashes by her own familiar.

"Wait a second, this voice, aren't you the one who summoned me?" inquired Malefor a little more calm but still irritated about the mark and the explosion.

"Yes, I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière your master and you are my familiar." She replied with all the arrogance of the noble she is.

"A familiar, I warn you I will not be a slave or a pet, and you better change your tone girl; I might be a familiar but I will not have you acting high and mighty with me, because if the way you overloaded the translation spell is any indication you are a sorry excuse for a mage." All of this was stated in a very cold voice that struck fear in Louise heart who was now shaking in fear and anger because even her own familiar had no respect for her.

"Of course she is! After that's Louise the zero! The only mage with zero percent rate of success at spell casting!" barked out one of the student and the chanting and laughter resumed.

"Louise the zero! Louise the zero! Louise the zero!"

Hearing this Malefor thought 'Ancestors what have I done to deserve such a weak summoner ' after pondering a little 'Ah yes! Trying to destroy the world' then he brought his attention back to the pink haired mage and was shocked. The arrogant pinkette has sunk to her knee and was now crying her heart out .It didn't stop the other students from making fun of her. There were only two students who did not join the chanting and laughter Tabitha the girl with blue hair who thought it was childish and uninteresting, and Kirche a red haired girl who was looking at Louise with genuine care.

Malefor was suddenly remembering something

_Flashback_

"Purple freak! Purple freak! Purple freak!" chanted the other young dragons around him. yes he was the only purple dragon all of them were either green or red or orange yellow or even blue and already knew their element they had already awakened it, but he didn't he was different and seen as inferior by some of them. They mocked him; they bullied him; all for being different and it was like this until he awoke his elements one by one.

_Flashback end_

"ENOUGH!" roared Malefor making the crowd silent. He came near the crying girl and put his right paw on her shoulder as a gesture of comfort, she dared looking at him, and he forced a friendly smile and spoke as gently as possible "I'm sorry I just wanted you to understand that your arrogance was unbearable. I may not want to be your servant or pet, but I wouldn't mind being your friend if you accept."

At these world she smiled she was no longer crying because pain because she was now happy to know that her familiar accepted her.

She threw herself at him hugging his neck "Thank you" she whispered before falling asleep from all the emotion and stress.

"Louise!" cried Kirche and the professor Colbert "do not worry she is just asleep." Replied Malefor" I will carry Louise to her room. Could you show me the way?" he asked. "Of course, follow me" answered the professor.

End of the chapter1

Astol: Well that's all for now guys I hope you enjoyed. It may take time for the next update because I have my BAC to pass soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Astol: Hello guys! Thanks for the reviews; so here's the new chapter because I found some time to finish it just for you.

Purple dragon of zero

Chapter 2: Haunting past

Malefor was in a very dark place he could not see anything; then suddenly a dragon came out of the darkness.

"Not you! No! Go away!" screamed an horrified Malefor.

The dragon was without a doubt Malefor's perfect copy with the exact same face and body except for his colour; the other dragon was of the darkest shade of purple you could imagine he was nearly black, and his eyes were glowing white.

"Why? Why are rejecting me? I am a part of you" the dark Malefor stated in a voice so cold that it made Malefor shiver.

"No you are responsible for everything! Everything is your fault!" declared the purple dragon.

The dark dragon narrowed his eyes "My fault? Is that so? All I have ever done was giving you the power you craved for! I am nothing more than a weapon! I am not responsible for the death and destruction I cause, but the one who wield me is!"

It was now Malefor's turn to narrow his eyes at his counter part "Liar! The whispers in my head were your doing! It is why I was banished! Why I… I…"Malefor was now at a loss of word to describe the horrible crime he did when drove insane by the dark dragon's whispers.

"Why you killed your oh so dear sister. Remind me; what was her name? Ah yes! Rose! She was so frail, so pathetic! I never understood why you cared so much about this weakling! Seeing you wasting your time with her when you could use it to gain more strength annoyed me to no end!" at hearing this Malefor let tears running down his face and his expression was a mix of pain and rage. "And now you are starting to waste your time again! With an even more pathetic and weak creature! Your sister could at least use fire, but this girl can not even cast the simplest spell without making it explode and now we are linked to her by this stupid contract! Maybe I should kill her too for you to understand!" Dark Malefor growled.

Now Malefor's blood was boiling "NO! Don't you even dare touch her!" roared the now enraged dragon .Suddenly the runes on malefor's foreleg glowed, and chain start appearing from nearly everywhere and wrapped themselves around the dark dragon who roared in agony "What is this power!" he was quickly restrained and everything start fading.

_In Louise's room_

Malefor awoke he remembered carrying back Louise, and putting her on the bed, and then falling asleep. He hoped everything that did happen during his sleep was just a nightmare, but he knew it was not one.

He finally choose to wake Louise up ; he has everything to learn about this new world and Louis might have to go to class "Louise wake up." he said.

Louise eyes opened, she yawned, and looked at Malefor "oh! You are the dragon I summoned yesterday"

"Yes indeed, but I did not present myself. My name is Malefor"

"Well good morning Malefor and thank you because I suppose you had to carry me back here" she said with a small smile

"Yes I did but shouldn't you be going to class?" inquired the dragon

"No the day following summoning ritual is a day to get to know our familiar" explained the pink haired mage.

"So you will not mind me asking question about this world?"

"not at all , but we should do it outside at the courtyard café it would be more comfortable" Louise stated very happy to be able to boast about her new familiar who was out of all the summoned creatures the most powerful one.

_At the courtyard café_

"Well let's get a seat over there "said Louise pointing at table.

"So what do you want to know?" asked Louise

"Well what's the name of your kind and how your magic works because it seems to be different from one that I know?" inquired Malefor

"We call ourselves humans and for how magic those work well first only nobles can use it and its based on the four elements: Fire, Air, Earth, and Water there is also the lost element of Void but no mage has been able to use it since the founder Brimir. Mages are ranked by class which is defined by the number of element mastered:

With only one element you are a dot class, with two a line class, with three a triangle class, and finally with four you are a square class." Explained Louise to the purple dragon who was amazed at how limited their magic is.

'I see so elemental manipulation is the base of their magic' pondered Malefor 'but with only four elements to use elements such as ice they must have to combine those to create fusion elements making it weaker than real elements '

"Please Malefor could you go and ask for some tea for me?" asked Louise interrupting Malefor's train of thoughts "sure why not" he replied.

When going to look for one of the maid Malefor heard Guiche talking with Montmorency while a girl was looking for him.

Malefor grinned 'a two timer, well I think he deserve a good lesson' he thought as he approached the girl "excuse me, if you're looking for Guiche he is at the table over here" he said. "Thank you" she replied before going to Guiche and Montmorency's table.

"Guiche-sama who is she?" she asked seeing that Guiche was with a blond girl

"Ah! Katie!" replied Guiche not expecting her.

"Who is that girl?" Demanded Montmorency while glaring really hard at Guiche.

"It's not what you think Montmorency" Guiche panicked as the situation was getting out of control.

"Oh! It's exactly what you think; your boyfriend is a two-timer" Malefor added with a smirk enjoying Guiche's predicament.

Both girl out of anger slapped Guiche in the face.

Malefor laughed so much that he was now rolling on the ground the other students soon joined him laughing at Guiche's humiliation.

"How dare you break the heart of two ladies and mock me?!" spat Guiche.

"Excuse me but it's your entire fault for being a two-timer." retorted the dragon still laughing.

"That's it! I challenge you to a duel!" said Guiche shaking with rage.

At this Malefor laughed even harder "Please kid shut your mouth before you say something more stupid!"

"I'm serious, if you're not a coward you will fight me!" he yelled

"okay kid you seem to need one more lesson; I will try to not hit your little head to hard" replied Malefor trying to tease Guiche as much as possible.

"Well let's start!" he said taking out a rose like wand and letting a petal falling to ground making an armor like golem appear "My name is Guiche the Bronze and this valkyrie will be your opponent." Said Guiche arrogant as ever.

Malefor was not impressed; he just threw a boulder using his earth element crushing the valkyrie. "If that's all it can do this fight will be quickly settled." Louise who was looking at the fight was wondering 'am I an Earth mage I should ask him more about his abilities'

Guiche was so angry that he exhausted himself to invoke a dozen of armed valkyrie.

"You do not seem to realise this will not work no matter how much you will send to attack me" said Malefor before unleashing a powerful stream of fire effectively melting down all the valkyries.

Now Guiche was afraid he no longer has enough energy to cast any other spell

"I yield!" he yelled out of fear.

"good I hope you learned your lesson" replied Malefor taking Guiche's vigorous nods as a 'yes'.

_In Osmond's office_

Osmond and Colbert had observed the whole fight and were impressed at the purple dragon's power "Now there can not be any doubt; he really is the Gandalfr!" said the professor Colbert. "Yes you understand what it means for Louise" replied Osmond

"Yes she must have this affinity since her familiar is a Gandalfr" answered Colbert "Things are going to be lot more interesting now" added Osmond laughing to himself while petting his familiar, a mouse named ChuChu.

End of chapter 2

Astol: that's all for now folks. Do not forget to review if you have suggestions.


	4. author note

Sorry guys this is not an update it's a notice to tell you that I'm going to rewrite the story because I'm not satisfied and I have a few idea to make it not worry I won't abandon this story! so I may take some time before updating but I promise to do it .


End file.
